My little Hetalian: Scones are magic
by Evil Kitten1
Summary: After receiving a letter from Prince Himaruya, England the Unicorn sets out to the small-town of Fillyhill to carry out an important mission that will decide the fate of the world and all it's inhabitants there. But how can he complete his mission with all these strange ponies wanting to keep helping him out for their own reasons?


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, and My Little Pony is by Hasbro.

Note: Yes… I finally did it. I ponyfied Hetalia like other fans 8D

* * *

Once upon a time… there was a green unicorn named England. Though he knew an incredible amount of spells and magic from a very young age, he did not have any friends. He didn't bother making friends as he was so dedicated to his studies. One day, he received a letter from the Prince at his home kingdom of Dressage, telling him that an ancient evil is arising in the small-town of Fillyhill and that he must make friends there. Unimpressed by the request to make friends, England set out on a royal carriage to ride to Fillyhill with his companion Flying Mint Bunny, whom nobody else could see for some reason.

As he sat in the carriage while it's flying through the air with two Pegasi towing it, he grumbled to FMB.

"Make friends? I don't simply understand why I have to do such an arduous task!" he sighed heavily, watching the clouds fly by with other pegasi.

"Maybe it's important for you mission!" Mint Bunny replied while she groomed her own long ears.

"I don't see HOW having friends would help me accomplish an important mission… I'm strong, I can take care of myself, I know enough magic to help me in the nick of time."

Mint Bunny gave up the talk about friends and instead moved on to the other part of the letter.

"It says in this letter: 'An ancient evil will arise and take over all of Pangaea unless you could accomplish these three tasks: 1) Make friends; 2) Read the history books in the library that you are going to stay at while you're in Fillyhill and 3) familiarise yourself with the town. Do all this before the next full moon.'" Mint Bunny took a breath after finished reading the list. "At least you get to stay at the library! You love books, after all."

At this, England brightened and his green eyes almost glimmered like emeralds at the words 'library' and 'books'. "Yes! You are right, Mint Bunny! As soon as we arrive in Fillyhill, I'll familiarise myself with the library and read ALL the books there! I do hope they serve some good black tea in that town, or I'm abandoning the mission to stay at Dressage!" His horn started to glow and Mint Bunny let go of the letter as England's magic tugged it to float in front of him while he read it. He raised an eyebrow. "…Before the full moon? Why on earth is that important?"

Mint Bunny shrugged. "The next full moon is in 3 days, but I'm sure that you're able to read all the books you need before making friends, right?"

England just sat there silently until the carriage floated further towards the ground of a small town close to a dark forest and a large ranch with an orchard. The pegasi who were flying the carriage kept on flapping their wings in perfect synchronisation until the wheels of the carriage almost touched the ground of a street that doesn't have any concrete ground but just soil and dirt (England is more used to walking on hard ground and gave the street a disapproving glance). Ponies nearby watched in awe at the sight of the carriage and the shining armour of the pegasi while England hopped off and bowed to them.

"Thank you very much, gentlemen," he smiled and the pegasi snorted proudly before cantering off down the street and leaping in the air to fly back to Dressage. Mint Bunny landed on England's back.

"We still got another 3 days until the full moon, so lets go start making friends!" Mint Bunny cheered. "I can't wait to see all the hot mares~!"

England chuckled nervously as he started to walk around. "Well I'm sure they'll like a flying bunny to be their girlfriend."

"They will!" the flying bunny laughed and tugged his blonde mane. "Oh! Oh! I'll tell you how to make friends while I'm at it! Ok, see that pegasi there?"

England look on towards a lone pegasi with light blonde hair that's slightly wavy and a long hair curl is sticking out. The pegasi also wore glasses and was shyly walking along while glancing down at the ground. He stopped when he saw England's hooves and he gasped in surprise.

"O-oh I'm so s-sorry I bumped into you!" he gasped, voice really quiet and he seemed to panic.

"Tell him it's not his fault!" Mint Bunny cheered. "And smile!"

"Okay…" England took a breath, smiled nervously and said: "uhm… it's not your fault…"

But the amethyst-purple eyes of the pegasi watered up and he gulped, stepping back on the verge of tears. "I-I'm so sorry I won't bother you ever again!" before quickly turning around and flying off at supersonic speed.

"Huh. Well that was… weird." England blinked and tilted his head. Mint Bunny sighed.

"You were really tense, ya gotta loosen up!" she ranted and tugged his mane.

"I know, I know!" England shouted, "I can't help it! Now let's just go to the library before some other pony decides to cry at the sight of me!"

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? This is only experimental ^^"

Oh yes, and do any of you know any good Canada-pony designs anywhere on DeviantArt that I can base my Canada-pony on?

Meanwhile, I based England-pony's design on the pony that this magnificent artist has drawn. Credit goes to them and their brilliant artwork: ?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=hetapony#/d4s7ik3


End file.
